Invitation for Evans
by Piyochin
Summary: Yay  My first fanfic, Please read and review! Sum: Soul got a letter, From who is it? What does it tell?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Invitation for Evans

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Today is the nice day on death city. The sun laughing down at the sky (of course ), the weather is nice too. But for Soul Eater Evans it's the worst day ever….

It began three days ago, a letter came to Maka and Soul's apartment.

_Flash back_

"Soul, there is a letter for you, I put it on the desk." said Maka without seeing from who it is, she doesn't care about it.

"Thanks.", said Soul without leaving his eyes from the TV.

Maka starts to prepare dinner, she is making spaghetti. Then Soul gets up from the couch to reach the letter. Soul surprises from who that letter from. It was from his brother Wes. In the letter he said," Soul, it's been a while, huh? We miss you so much. Why don't you take a break for a while from your school? I, mom and dad want to see you too." Soul's think that one is a bull shit, impossible his parent thinking about him, but Wes maybe thinking of him. He always cares about him. Then he continue reading the rest of the letter,

"Dad's birthday is coming, won't you coming to the party? Well, I know you're not interested to this, but I have sent the invitation to you. And I want you to play the piano for dad too."

Soul is disgusted by the letter, he likes to be sent a letter by his brother, but he never ever want to attend his dad's party and play piano for him. Soul knows someone who full filed his dad standard is just Wes. He never really pays attention to Soul's playing. And at the end of the letter Wes write….

"P.S. I will come over you if you not reply this letter." But Soul has thrown it into the garbage before he finish reading the letter. 'Hell, if I go to that party, I won't tell that to Maka too.' So, he goes to his room, rest his head to all the crap he have got.

The next morning….

"Hey, Soul, that letter…"

"What letter?"

"That letter from yesterday…" Maka stop for a moment and continue "Who write that? You seem bothered by that…"

"Nothing to be worried Maka." He saw it. Her beautiful green eyes filled with worried about him.

"Can you come here for a sec?"

"Hmm, do you need something, Soul?" He smirk, he pulled his girlfriend in to his chest and embrace her, then slowly kiss her lips.

"Maka, don't worried about me, okay?" She smiled and give him a peck.

"okay then, I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Maka" Then, they continue to embrace little longer.

The next two days….

It's the nice day on death city.

"Soul, get up, although it's Sunday but at least eat your breakfast!"

"Maka, your voice is too loud…." Slowly he gets up from his bed and embrace her.

"Good morning…." He kissed her forehead, nose, and cheek. Maka blush a little, with her boyfriend attitude. He found her blushing cute and chuckle. Maka pull away him and said" Come on, breakfasts are ready." She said it with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Wes's coming!

**Chapter 2: Wes's coming!**

When breakfast end….

"YAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOO, SOOOUUULLLL, ARE YOU FORGET YOUR PROMISE WITH YOUR GOD?" Black*star come in with yelling.

"Okay, it'd seem I'd be going." Soul left the table to reach his best friend.

" Soul ! Today is your turn to cook dinner! Make sure you buy the groceries!" Maka's yelling.

"Okay, I get it." Soul replies with a grin on his face.

Then she decides to read some books to relax. She is still reading her book, until the door bell rang. Maka runs out to reach the door and open it. She is surprised, someone who knocked the door is a young man with a white hair and red eyes like her partner and his face is similar to him but the difference is he isn't have shark tooth like his partner.

"Uhm, hello, are you searching for someone?" asked Maka with a confused look.

"Yes, my name is Wes Evans, I'm searching my little brother Soul Evans. Here is his apartment, right?"

"Oh, yes, here is his apartment and I'm Maka Albarn his partner. Soul is out now, do you want to wait for him inside?" Maka asked.

"Oh, it'd my pleasure." They walk into the apartment. While Maka make tea, Wes sits on the couch.

"Please, have a tea" Maka put the tea on the table.

"Yeah, thank you." He drinks the tea and put it again on the table.

"Uhm, May I ask some question, Miss Albarn?"

"Please call me Maka, and what is it about?"

"Oh, okay. Maka, is my brother do anything impolite to you? You know a teenage boy living with a girl is a bit…. Uh, you know…" Maka knows what he is talking about. She gives a quick reaction.

"Well, actually, our relationship is not just a meister and weapon. We are some sort of a…."

"What?"

"Couple" Maka said with sweat run out her body. She though 'Soul is never gives any information to his family, huh?'

Wes stops breathing with that word 'couple'. Why Soul never tell him or his family? He almost faint, think what his brother do to Maka like the other couple do, like SEX maybe.

"Uh, Wes, are you alright?" Maka confused.

"I'm okay, thanks." Then the **brother** that we chatted up is appeared.

"Oii, Maka, help me with the groceries, it almost break my body!"

"Yes, wait a minute." Maka run out to the door to get the groceries.

When they finish put the groceries on the kitchen, they walk into the couch, in front of Wes Soul embrace Maka and kissed her on the lips. " I love you, Maka" He didn't notice there is Wes there, until…

"Soul…. You….." Soul looks out then shocked and gasped.

"Uhm, Hi, Wes." Wes seems angered by the scene and said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Permission

**Chapter 3: Permission**

"Soul, you have ruined Maka innocence! I don't believe you do that to her! You're suck!" He yelled.

"What! Brother we don't have anything like sex! Just kisses okay! Calm down." Maka and Soul blushed by Soul sentence. Wes collected himself and calm down.

" Uhuk, okay then."

"So, why are you here, bro?"

"Didn't I tell you in the letter? I will come here if you not reply that letter and force you to attend the party."

"Wha- Wes you know I don't want to attend that party!"

"Wait a minute!" Maka shouts out.

The both Evans make a glance to Maka.

"What is this about? Soul, Is this letter that come three days ago?"

"You don't tell her!? Well, Maka our dad's birthday is coming and I send the invitation to him. I want him to play the piano for dad too." Wes made a quick glance to Soul.

"So, you want me to come with you, to get fuck to that damn party?"

"Yes, and I won't left if you say no"

"Okay, okay, I will come but in one condition."

"Then, what it is?"

"Maka"

"Huh?" Maka and Wes gave a confused look to Soul.

"I want Maka come with me to that damn party."

"Sure, you can. And Maka doesn't have any problem with it, right?"

"I-I can come with you, Soul, but the real problem is papa." Maka give a disgusted look.

"Yeah, the real problem is." Soul confuse.

"But I think I will give it a try." Then Maka run to her room to get a mirror. She writes the number for shinigami-sama.

"Howdy~ Is there any problem Maka-chan?" Shinigami-sama replies.

"MAAAAKKKAAA MYYYYYYY ANGGGGGGEEEEEELLLL."

"Shinigami-sama, can I talk with my stupid papa for a sec, please?"

"Oh , of course, there is he."

"Is there something you need Maka-chan~"

"Yes, I want to go with Soul to his house. I hope you could give permission to that."

"No way ! ! My baby is to fast go to her boy friend house!"

"But papa it's not going to be forever, just a few days."

"Yes, sir it won't be long. And I have to make sure my brother come to!" Soul slapped his fore head hear all that noise.

"Who are you?" Maka's papa surprised.

"Ah, pardon me, I'm Wes Evans Soul's older brother. I will make sure my brother not make your daughter suffer." Wes gave them a confidence look.

" Okay, I can thrust you, but in one condition of course."


	4. Chapter 4: In the Plane

**Chapter 4: In the Plane**

They flew to Soul's home in England. Soul sighed, when remembered what the condition is ,

'You must bring Kid and his weapon on the journey, to make sure you not doing something to my precious daughter.' He wants to be alone with his girlfriend though, but ruined by his brother and friends.

"Waaa, Sis, look there is cloud everywhere!"

"Yes, Patti! It's beautiful, yeah Kid?"

"Yes, but it's NOT SYMETRICAL!"

"Aw come on not symmetrical doesn't mean it's not beautiful right?"

"NOOO!"

Soul sighed by that scene. His meister look at his and said,

"Come on, enjoy this trip, won't you?" Maka gave a come-on- look.

He smiled and says "Okay, okay" then kiss Maka on her fore head.

They sleep in the journey and wake up right after the plane landed.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Limo

**Chapter 5: In the Limo**

It's been an hour, they have been in the limo. It's seem Soul's house pretty far enough from the airport. Soul sits next to Maka and sleeps in the way to his house. The Thompson sisters sit across to Soul and Maka, next to their meister, Kid. They can't wait to see Soul's house and meet his family.

Now, here they are in front of Soul's house or we can say it a castle. Everyone (except Soul) look at it in awe. And then….

"Whoa, Soul! Your house is incredible." Said Maka in awe-face.

"Yes, the perfect SYMETTRY." Everyone sweat drop when Kid said this.

"Patty, isn't it wonderful?" Said Liz to her sister.

"Yeah, sis, it's great! HAHAHA"

"Soul! Wes!" Suddenly, a woman with a white hair and red eyes appear and hug the Evans sibling.

"I've been worried so much about you, Soul!"

"It has been two years, huh?"

"Yeah, I miss you so much son and oh, you must be Soul's friends. Please come in!"

'His mom is pretty nice, I feel a little bit jealous of him to have a mom that can wait for him.' Maka thought.

"Maka, come on. What are you thinking about?" Soul yells to her.

"Coming!" replied Maka.

And they come in to the house, and set their thing in their room. Maka will sleep in Soul's room with Soul. At first, she didn't agreed, but in the end she agreed, because

"When Soul arrives here, I feel madness in him bigger than usual. I think stay beside him more often can reduce it."

Whereas, Kid and the Thompson sisters, sleep in the room next to Maka and Soul's.

"Oh, Wes, Can I sleep in the next room, far from my sis and Kid?" Said Patty with a bright smile.

"Of course, you can. But why? I thought you want at your sister and friend side?"said Wes with a questioned look.

"It's because Sis and Kid is a couple now and I don't want disturbed them…." Said Patty with a giggle.

"Ah, I see…" Wes chuckled heard the words that slide down from Patty lips.

"PATTY!" Said Liz and Kid with blushed face.

"Hey, is it okay to you to sleep in my room?"  
>"It's okay. Nothing gonna be happen, Soul." She is giggled and he's blushed.<p>

"Alright, the party will start in a couple hours. Do you wanna rest now? You must be exhausted."

"Do you want a rest too?"

"Uhm, yeah, maybe."

"Okay then, I will sleep.'

"Yeah" Said Soul with a smile. Then Maka sleep in a deep slumber.

"Hoam, I think I will get some sleep too." He takes a bed beside Maka and sleeps with her too. He looks at her and said…

"Get some good sleep, sweetie."

And they sleep until the time for party is coming.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party Begin!

**Chapter 6: Party begun!**

"Maka! Hurry up! My father is going to come in few minutes." Soul yelled at Maka outside their room. Soul is wearing a black tuxedo, he is tired waiting for Maka.

"Coming!" Maka open the door and run to reach Soul. She is almost slipped. Fortunately, Soul catches her before she falls.

"Whoa, Maka. You should be careful." She stands up, he is surprised. Soul didn't expect that she is so beautiful this night. She is wearing a long knee black dress that fit her body so good and black high heels that expose her legs.

"Soul? What are you staring at?"

"Mmm, nothing. Just, let's go." He turned his head to the other side to hide the blush on his cheek.

"Soul, Maka!" Kid runs over to his friend with his weapon.

"Kid, what happened?" Maka asks him because she has seen his soul in panic mode and she sees Kid and the Thompsons Sister have their thing on them.

"Soul, Maka, I'm sorry it seem we can't be with you two this night. My father called me and instructed me to an emergency mission. I'm very sorry."

"It's alright. Just do your job, okay." Maka said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Soul…" Liz said that with a sad look. Patty is having a sad look on her eyes too.

"It's okay, duh." He grinned to both of them.

"Okay, we better out now. Bye, Soul, Maka!" Kid said that and they ran off to exit Soul "house".

Maka and Soul waved their hand to them.

"It will be boring without them, won't it?" She looked at him and reached his hand.

"Well, yeah…" He sighed and guided her to the dining hall.

In the dining hall….

"Mom, when is dad come?" Wes asked her with impatience sound. They had been waiting for him at least 3 hours though.

"Well…. I don't know either." She sighed and said "Maybe I should call him." She sat up and reached her cell phone when the door is opened and a twin boy about 18-years-old burst in.

"Josh, Jack! You two are late!" Wes sat up and reached the twin. The twins have similar look, they have a white hair and red eyes like Soul's too.

"Soul, who are they?"

"They are my cousins in my mom side. Josh can play guitar and Jack can play drums."

"Oh…"

"They are nice. They don't like my father who judge people in their ability to play instrument."

"Long time no see, dude."

"Oh, hello, I'm Josh and this is Jack, you must be Soul's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you too."

While they spoke to each other. Soul's mother spoke to her husband in the phone. Suddenly, Soul's mom screamed.

" WHY-!? WHAT DOES IT MEAN THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE OUR SON, SOUL?"

"I don't want to be in the same room with a trash. **That is not our son. That's just a trash.**"

Soul's sad and hurt by the words his own dad gave. He almost cry, but quickly that sadness turns into anger and regret. He have hatred to his dad.

Everyone saw at Lisa, Soul's mother. Soul looked at different direction, his face showed a regretful one. Maka worried at him, she saw his soul is so dark and full of regret and some of sadness. She can see the madness around his soul begun to eat him.

"SOUL!" Soul's hand transformed to scythe and changed to a keyboard. He has gone beserk.

Inside Soul's soul….

"Why? WHY! I knew it, I knew it, I shouldn't come!" He is sobbing in the room that so dark. The ogre is looked at him so pitifully, then angry.

"HEY! What are you doing you're lost of your control! Look at you."

"I don't care."

"Huh, then what about your families?"

"I don't care"

"That's it!" he's yelling at him. "THEN WHAT ABOUT MAKA? LOOK OUTSIDE YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Suddenly, He heard her voice calling her.

"SOUL! SOUL! WAKE UP! ARGHH"

Soul gasped and realized what have he done to her.

"There you are, now come back to reality, dumbass."

Soul's coming back to himself and to the right world. He saw it. Maka. She is hugged him tightly. She is covered with cuts and bruises. And his family looked shocked to what happened. Lisa is crying in Wes hug. The party ends.

"Soul? There you are. Thanks God you are back!" She smiled to him for a second, then she collapse.

"MAKA!"

"BRING HER TO BED AND CALL THE DOCTOR!" Wes ordered the servant to do it.

"This is so uncool. I let my emotion control me over and activated the black blood. And more over, I hurt Maka, my love. I'm sorry Maka." he spoke to her while holding her hand and sitting beside to his/her bed. Maka has gotten to sleep because of her injuries. Thankfully, her injuries don't seem so bad as its look. The doctor said, that she will wake up in the morning. _Knock knock_, the door opened, then Wes and Lisa come in.

"Soul, you need to rest." Said Wes.

"Yes, Soul you need to go to bed." Lisa gave him a worried look.

"It's my fault. It's my fault that Maka came like this."

"Yes, you are. But you need rest, Maka will get worried if you don't sleep and sick." Wes puts his hand on his shoulder.

"No. I will stay like this."

Wes and Lisa sigh and they leave the room.

"Please, Maka don't hate me. Don't leave me. I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry…" He is crying, in that dark night.


	7. Chapter 7: I Don't Blame You

**Chapter 7: I don't blame you**

_The Wanted – Glad You Came_

_The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<em>

Soul dreams about Maka, she changes him. She makes his life different, without her his life will never be the same. It will be dark and empty without her.

He loves her, he wants to protect her, not to bring disaster to her life. Since she has _casted a spell on him. _

"**Please, Maka don't hate me. Don't leave me. I'm sorry Maka. I'm sorry…" He is crying, in that dark night.**

Maka wakes up in the day after. She stretch out and feel her scratch and bruise because of last night. She sees Soul sleep in a chair beside her. She wants to reach him and tell him that she is okay.

"Oww!" Though it's just scratches, but she has a lot of new scratches on her body. It makes her hard to move. She tries to get up from the bed but fail. She falls out of her bed and makes Soul wakes up.

"Maka! You shouldn't get up now! Your injury is still fresh!" Soul screamed out, then he held Maka in his hands.

"I'm alright Soul... It's just... scratches…"

"No, you don't. I know." He hugged her tightly and said," I'm sorry Maka, I don't mean it." He cries, he meant it.

"Soul… It's not your fault…"

"Yes, it was. I hurt you, Maka! My dad is right, I'm a trash. Even, I'm not able to protect my love of life. I can't protect you, MAKA! I'm a monster." Slowly, he loosened his grip and said," I'm not suit stayed on your side."

" No way! Look, I'm fine! And you're not **a trash or a monster**! You just you, Soul! You're the man I trusts and loves. You're the only one!" she embraces him," You know I will always by your side, Soul." She smiled and looked at him.

"But, I won't forgive myself. I hurt my love. I hurt you. I can't stand by your side anymore. I'm too dangerous. Forgive me, Maka." Soul left the room. He left Maka.

"No… Soul!" Maka barely can stand up. She tried to stand up but her leg didn't support her. She screamed, she cried, because of him.

Later, the moon came up and Mr. Sun fell asleep. Maka had dinner in her room, the other had dinner in dining room, that includes Soul. Wes, Lisa, and the Twin visited her continuously so she wasn't bored. She was enjoying her time too. She is still sad and confused about Soul but she tried not to make worried the other.

'Soul, don't leave me alone. I don't blame you. I love you always.' She thought like that then suddenly she heard someone knocked the door. Slowly, the door was opened, she was startled. He is an old man with a messy jet black hair and a formal suit. He came in and walked to Maka's bed with an anger.

"WHO ARE YOU? THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU MUST GO OUT FROM MY HOUSE!" Maka knows it is Soul's father. The one's who make Soul suffered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. My name is Maka Albarn. I'm partner of your child, Soul Evans."

"SO, YOU ARE WITH THAT TRASH!?" He grabbed her clothes, raised her body and threw her to the wall.

"Arghhh!" She screamed

"Maka! Dad don't you dare to hurt Maka!" Soul barged in and hugged Maka to protect her. Lisa and Wes rushed and took his father away from Maka.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SON, YOU'RE TRASH." His father said that and went away.

"Maka, Are you alright? I'm so useless. That's right I'm a trash. I failed you."

"Hahahaha you looked like Death The Kid, Soul. You looked uncool."

"Come on, Maka! I'm serious! I'm not like him either."

"Soul, I'm alright, you don't have to blame yourself for that. You know I will always love you." She smiled then continued, "But don't ever you said good bye to me.." Her voice trembled and tears falling from her eyes.

"Maka, I don't mean that. I just don't want you to suffer because of me."

"But, you suffered me more by you said good bye to me."

"Maka… I won't leave you again. I swear. I will be always by your side." He hugged her tightly and kissed her softly and gentle.

"Maka, I love you"

"I'm glad you're back. I love you too."

They hugged each other and fell into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: A Road to a Truth

Chapter_8: A Road to A Truth

Two days after that night, Maka and Soul really really has deepened heir relationship. Soul protects her and keep his cool and Maka really trusts him, love him. Nothing can change their love for each other. Soul's dad has been out for piano concert that he attends. The atmosphere is changed without him in the house. Now Soul and Maka is having a tea time at Soul's garden. It's beautiful, so peaceful.

"Maka, we will go home tomorrow, but this night let's enjoy ourselves."

"Hmm, what do you mean Soul?"

"Today, Mom and Wes have prepared anything for the ballroom." He smirked. "Let's dance, Maka."

"Hahaha you never asked me this serious before." She laughed happily.

"Ahh… I just make sure you attend the ballroom they have prepared. I know they felt guilty after what I and my dad done." He is being serious again. "And…"

"Hmm…?"

"And I want to erased my guiltiness"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OOWW, Why do you hit me? And where do you get that book"

"Soul… How many times I must remember you that you don't false?"

"Maka… I'm sorry I know that but this heart can just let t go…"

"Aww.. I know you can do it!" Maka smiled to him and embraced him.

Soul's mom is smiling looking at her children and his girlfriend. She's glad her plan to design a dance party is confirmed. Tonight will be a beautiful night. She is walking to her and her husband room. Inside the room, Soul's father is laying in the bed. She comes in and wakes up her husband.

"Honey, tonight we will have a dance party. Do you want to attend it?"

"…."

"Gerard… you know you can't keep acting like this, I know you can't let him go. I know you still love him… as your son."

"Hah… I know… I know it Lisa. It's just too hard."

"Yes, it is" She embraced him, she closed her eyes. Her face showed her sadness.

"Wes, have the preparation for the party completed?"

"Ahh, Soul, my little bro. It's perfect you don't have to worry a single thing. We can start now."

"Alright, I will check up for Maka."

"Don't do anything to Maka-chan! You're a gentleman right?"

"Of course, Wes! I won't break her, I swear! Cool guy doesn't make her girlfriend sad."

"Hahahaha, I'm sure, you won't"

Then he went to her room and knock. Maka and his mom have been preparing their outfit since two hours ago.

"Mom, Maka, have you done it yet? It has been two hours, you must be done for now!"

"A moment, please!" Lisa yelled.

She opened the door and revealed Maka. He found her so beautiful. He blushed at her. She is wearing a strapless knee long white dress that revealed her nice long legs.

"Soul, I'm ready now!" She ran out and reached his arms.

"Uhh, yeah, of course you are."

"Hmm? You sound like no spirit on you… What happened?"

"Something."

"What?"

"That you looked so hot tonight and made me melt by just looking at you" He smirked. Maka blushed. She was as red as a tomato.

"Now, shall we go, Maka?"

"Yes, Soul."

They went to the ballroom and dance till the end of the night. But somehow, Maka felt something bigger will be happened.


	9. Chapter 9: Party Again?

Chapter 9_Party Again?

_Shiny_

_Beautiful_

_Just two of us_

Soul and Maka were dancing that night. Songs were being played continuously, but they didn't stop. Dance, dance, dance, so beautiful, just the two of them.

Wes was happy to see them like that. Even though, there were some problem, but they enjoyed themselves. The party was great, there were food and drink, the twins that played song, and the pair that danced romantically. He smiled when he looked to the couple, they remind him to the memories in the past. His parents were used to be like them before Soul was born. When Wes were playing at the piano, they were dancing in the ballroom. They were so happy. 'What things make them like this now?' Wes sighed.

The song was stopped. Wes realized that his parent came into the ballroom. Gerard and Lisa were wearing formal clothes. They walked hand by hand. Soul and Maka shocked and stopped their dance. Gerard and Lisa walked to their direction. Gerard stood in front of Maka.

"What do you want from Maka!?" Soul changed his arm to scythe and point it to his dad. But Gerard bowed himself and said.

"I'm sorry for my behavior that uncontrolled that night." Then he raised his body and left. Lisa smiled to them and left too. Soul, Maka, Wes, and the twins remained silent after that. Suddenly, Maka ran to Soul's father and said.

"Ehm.. Soul's father?"

"Just call me Gerard little girl." He smiled

'He isn't that scary actually.' Maka thought.

"Ah... Gerard-san, thank you, for your concern, I'm alright." Maka showed her smiled.

"Good then, I'm just a little bit crazy last night, I lose my cool."

'So this is where Soul got his cool words, hehehe'

"Do you want something from me?"

"Yes, can we talk about something later?"

"Sure, but not this night. This night, let's enjoyed ourselves .So, don't make your boyfriend wait too long. Hahahaha"

"Hehehe"

Then Maka ended their conversations and go to Soul.

"Do you alright? Is he done anything wrong to you?"

"I'm alright, Soul. Hehehe. Just a little talk."

"Oh, okay . So, let's continue this?"

"Of course!"

So they danced until midnight. Maka was sitting on the chair, while Soul was taking drink for her. When Soul returned she was slept peacefully. Soul smiled and placed the drink on the floor. He carried her bridal style to their room. When he arrived at his room, he placed Maka on the bed and changed his clothes into pajamas. He woke up Maka to changed her clothes.

"Maka, Maka. Wake up, dear."

"Umm..."

" You must changed your clothes, it might not be comfortable for you."

"Umm…"

"Do you want me to changed it for you?"

"Umm… Nooo!" Maka woke up and sat on the bed, she was fully awake and bright red. Soul just smiled at her and prepared to go to bed. Maka changed her clothes as fast as she can and slept beside Soul, before they slept, Soul turned his body to Maka and held his hand onto her. Maka gasped.

"Do you enjoy the party?"

"Yes, very much! Even, I found out that your father not as that bad." Maka smiled.

"Hmm… Well, whatever you want." He parted their hand and return to slumber.

Maka thought. 'Soul… I worried about you. I want to break you free.' And with that she fell to slumber to.

_Knock knock_

"Uhm… Who is it?"

"Good morning, you two! Ready for breakfast?" Wes called out.

Soul and Maka got up and prepared for breakfast. Maka changed her clothes in the bath room and Soul changed in the room.

"Soul, have you finished yet?" She said while she was opening the bath room's door.

"hmm…"

"Kyaaa! Soul! You haven't finished yet!" She screamed and entered bath room once again. She saw it. Soul was just wearing his boxers and topless. She blushed as red as a tomato.

"Aww… Maka… who have told you that I've finished? Hahahaha"

"MAKAAA-CHOP!"

"Heyy, it's hurts!"

"Come on you two. Our parents are waiting for us, you know." Wes smiled at them.

"Ah, alright! We're coming! Come on, Soul!"

"Who start this first actually?" he grinned but stopped it because Maka glared at him.

Lisa, Gerard, Wes, Maka and Soul ate some egg and bacon. A normal dishes, Maka thought it would be like some food that was served last night. The twins were return to their home after the party finished.

They ate silently, maybe because of Gerard. Soul doesn't like Gerard after all. He hurt her and hurt himself to. A long ago, Gerard made him to play piano but he never praised him. He just praised his brother, Wes. When Soul knew that he is a weapon, his dad didn't care although Soul left home.

"Soul… Soul!"

"Huh? What is it Maka?"

"What are you daydreaming about?"

"Ah… It's just some childhood's memory."

"I see…" She worried, _what if Soul has gone uncontrolled again?_ But she put aside that thought and just smiled to him.

'I will find out the truth. I will find out why Gerard was so mean back then…'

In the afternoon, Gerard and Lisa were having a tea time at the garden. They talked to each other and laughed sometimes. What a beautiful sight….

' I hope my parents were like that.' Maka thought.

She was at the garden too but she stopped her feet when she saw that one. Her memory jumped back at her parents. Not every child has a perfect family and Maka just one of that child.

"Maka-chan? Why are you just standing there? Come and join us!" Gerard called her and Maka aware of it.

"Ahh… Gerard-san, sorry, I was spacing out."

"Nah… Nah… it's not good for you to daydreaming at this afternoon."

"Sorry... Hehehe" Gerard looked at his wife and Lisa understood that she must go.

"I will make the maid make us tea and cookies more." Lisa suddenly spoke and went.

"Now, just the two of us here. You must be want to hear the truth, huh?"

"Yes, sir. I want to know about you and Soul."

"Alright, I promised you back then and I won't take back my promised. Ready?"

"Yes"


End file.
